


My baby shot me down

by vanyzuko



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, POSSIBLE KATE I DONT KNOW YET!!!!!!!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-24
Updated: 2016-01-24
Packaged: 2018-05-15 23:50:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanyzuko/pseuds/vanyzuko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mafia AU !!!!!!!!<br/>Stiles inherited a polish mafia empire and Derek is italian</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if I suuuuuck I don't usually write in english, I'm portuguese, but I hope you enjoy !!!

It's fine. It's totally fine.   
Stiles thought it was fine when he got a letter from his relatives from Poland.   
It was fine when he read it and discovered he was invited to a funeral. His grandmother's funeral, it was fine, totally fine; He didn't knew his Polish family that well anyway, of course he felt sad, not because he would miss his grandma all that much, but because he felt like it was something that would break his mother's heart, but, it was fine.   
It was fine when Scott appeared on his doorstep with the plane tickets and his uncle/"Stiles, I told you a million times, Peter is not my real uncle!" showed up and talked to his dad. Totally fine! Why did they talk? No idea. But the Sheriff sure hugged Stiles tight and told him he would miss him, even though he was only going to be away for a week, but alright. Fine.  
Stuff got more than fine when he was escorted with Scott to first class. Not sure why or how. Scott smiled but didn't comment on the subject... He's so weird lately, I mean seriously Scott what is your problem? Last week there was some "emergency" that Stiles couldn't be a part of, he had to leave his Call of Duty match and get rushed downstairs to the entryway, and alright, Stiles isn't a racist but he heard Peter cussing and his shirt drenched in a red liquid... Come on! How upset can an Italian man get when he drops tomato sauce all over his shirt!? But! Fine!!! He get's it. It's a cultural thing, he loves pasta and pizza he isnt complaining.  
It continued being fine when a driver was waiting for him with a sign saying " Pan Stilinski", Stiles thought it was funny, but Scott, for some godly unknown reason, told him Pan meant Sir; How did Scott know? No idea. Scott doesn't even know how to speak English correctly... But you know what? It's fine! Stiles wasn't very, "in touch" with russian anyways, Scott probably bought a dictionary to prepare him for the week, what a great friend!  
It got amazing when the car they were excorted to was actually a limo, alright, Stiles knew his babka wasn't poor but a limo? Really? For some reason Scott wasn't that excited about the freaking limo, because he sat quietly and looked outside the window the entire trip... Somehow looked older and wiser, but really it was just Scott, he was probably tired from the flight and wanted to poop.   
Private driver? Check. Limo? Check. Huge mansion hiden on a forest? Check. What the hell!?  
Stuff was getting weirder, still fine though, completely fine! Stiles was kinda sad mom and dad weren't there with him, but nonetheless this was amazing and he couldn't countain his excitment, talking loudly to Scott and the driver, and he kept talking loudly to the butler when he showed Stiles his room, buttler that, even though he nodded, was probably understanding zero percent of what Stiles was shouting. And that was it. He shut up when he was alone. Looked around the large room on a dirty red marrom and fell asleep as soon as he layed in bed. It was fine.   
This was fine.   
Actually incredibly, amazingly fine.   
The butler woke Stiles up and handed him a note.  
"Stanisław, please be free to shower and join us downstairs for dinner. Uncle Tymo."  
Oh.   
Stiles completely forgot about his uncles. He sure hoped he wouldn't mess up their names. He knew about Tymoteusz, the older one, then there was Leopold and the younger one, Boris. Stiles knew he had other uncle, but he died when he was very young anyways so no one really went around to talk about that with him. It was kind of sad how hard it was for Stiles to even pronounce his own name. His parents talked to him in polish when he was younger but, well, let's just say Stiles knows the equivalent to a small child about polish. He never thought about it but now he really feels sorry for not knowing more about his heritage and how the name Stilinski was formed on the brinks of revolution against Russia, but hey, where's a better place to find out about your family tree than where it all started?  
Stiles was quick on the shower and dressed up casually, even though it was snowing outside the house was warm and comfortable enough to walk around with a t-shirt. Of course it was a terrible idea to go to dinner with your old denim jeans and a Star Wars t-shirt.  
The room was filled with smoke. You could hear the fireplace snaping the wood inside and the voices of the three men clashing with sounds Stiles hardly recognizes. Sitting on a small couch there's Scott. He's on his phone, and god damn it Scott, he looks so nice... With a suit and a nice tie. No one told Stiles he should've worn a tie for dinner (not that he has any).  
Boris raises his hand as he notices Stiles slipping away to go change and gets up from his poltrone. Everyone else got up as well and, well, Stiles had to go say hi to everyone with his Obi Wan shirt.  
"Stanisław! How much you have grown!", Boris smiled and wrapped Stiles on a long embrace that almost killed him, this man smelled just like an ashtray but Stiles hugged back with a deep smile on his face.  
"You turned out such a man, nephew" Tymoteusz patted his head and followed the hug when Boris finally released him.   
"Hi uncles! I'm happy you guys invited me over! And sorry I forgot my tuxedo on the washing machine, haha..." - everyone laughed and Scott raised his thumb on aproval, nice.   
"I hope you are hungry we asked Dosia to make us something special! Let's sit." - Leopold said as he showed him where to sit: Stiles was offered the head of the table and damn did he feel like a king, as they sat two maids on very traditional outfits came and served some kind of pea soup that Stiles liked a lot and wine he probably would have to work for a year to pay.  
And this was all fine. Amazing, incredibly fine. Stiles was like half prince or something, and damn did it feel spectacular! His uncles were telling him funny stories from the past, stories he never really heard about but felt like he lived them before. They talked a lot about their childhood and about how beautiful his mother was, how incredibly well she played the violin and how she used to smile when she baked them cookies... Stiles missed his mom, and her cookies and her music. It felt right, just, right, to be here now talking about her.  
But the dinner rapidly was interrupted when two men and a woman came into the dinner room.   
He knew him. He knew that man. It was Scott's "not uncle", Peter. Stiles stared at Scott inquisitive but all he got was a quick look.   
"Damn italians always late for dinner" - Boris said smiling and waving his hand so three more plates were added.  
Stiles was quiet but he kept staring at Scott, waiting for a nod, a smile, a confused look, but he got nothing.  
"Yes, well. You damn polish have dinner at 6" - Peter said with a laugh.   
"Stanisław. This is Peter and Derek Morello. And this pretty lady is Erica Reyes." - She smiled and the red lipstick seemed devilish, she was hiding something under her beauty, Stiles could feel it, she was too amused.  
"Stanisław Stilinski. It's a great pleasure to finally be meeting you." - The man got up and bowed, finally getting Stiles attention, and damn, how did he not notice him before, he haD broad shoulders and dark hair, so dark that tiny flocks of ice were still hanging there, Stiles got up quickly quirky and clumsy. Everyone watched as those invited one another into their lives. "Hi! Hey, hello, um, Derek, right? Hi! You can call me Stiles, no need to bow I - Why is he bowing???"  
Leopold and Boris laughed, Tymo just coughed to break the memento and Derek quickly sat down.   
"Ah, so he doesn't know yet. Alright." - Peter smiled and started slurping the soup.  
"What... What don't I know? And, no offense, but why are you here? Is this why Scott has been weird lately? You smuggled your uncle to Poland!?" Scott looked at him with a confused look on his face, "Stiles... Let your uncles talk."  
Stiles sat down. Okay. Let us hear then. Stiles looked over at them. The three man looked fairly calm, Boris protected by his fatness smiled. Leopold looked at Tymo waiting for him to start, and with a sigh the words flew out of his mouth, "Stanisław, we called you for mama's funeral, but more importantly, for the reading of her will."  
Stiles furrowed his brows and looked at the italians that were staring intently at him, "Okay..."  
Tymo got up and directed himself to a large chest taking a fair amount of papers out and started looking in the midst of the scribbled ink, "Oh, here it is." He cleaned his throat and read aloud, "For my dear Stanisław, I leave my knowledge, I leave my house and my empire. You shall take care of our family and my affairs. I believe you have a lot to learn and my children will be your path. Do as they say until the day you feel they should do as you demand. My dear, beloved Stanisław, the lost Stilinski, be the leader I was, be the brother our clan deserves. I will always love you sweet child, may you find your spark alone as no one can help you be astonishing. Make your mother proud."  
Stiles didn't quite understand the meaning of that, Empire? Knowledge? Affairs? This is starting to stop being fine.   
"What does that mean? I don't get it. She- didn't even know me... And what empire I? Am so confused please someone explain this to me?"  
No one answered and as the silence was getting heavier Stiles' breathing was getting louder. Tymo finally answered with a calm voice, that only years of experience would achieve, "Dear nephew. All of this is yours. Not mine or my brothers, yours."  
"Why? And, I mean I apreciate some money to finish college but, you guys can keep the house and the "affairs"  
"I'm sorry but we cannot. You are the Boss. Our mama decided that way and that is how it sha'll be." - Boris smiled patiently.   
Leopold rested one hand on top of his and squezed it carefully, "Stanisław, Stiles. This is your fate. You see, only women comand our clans. Our first choice was Claudia, but she wanted to give you a better life, a safer life in America. Mama wasn't happy but she obliged to it. Wojciech was supposed to give mama a grandaughter, but died before it, we failed as well so, mama chose you as the only spawn of her female child. Eh. Boris says it's a punishment to Claudia for going against mama's rules, but I believe it is fate."  
Stiles looked over at Derek and Erica that were amazingly engrossed on the events, her eyes wide with excitment and his lips parted listening closely to every word.  
"But, no wait this is a misunderstanding. What is a clan even about?"  
A loud laugh came down Peter's chords, "Oh Stiles, you are truly the sweetest little man, your family, just like mine, came from a long line of traditions. Welcome to the Mafia, kiddo."


	2. Chapter 2

"That was fun!" - Erica said while sitting on Derek's bed, already on her pajamas and a messy ponytail.   
"What exactly, was fun?" - Derek was pretty tired. He passed the day running back and forth on that god forsaken forest, stuff was, well, different.  
Since Lady Benedykta passed that everything was harder. Derek knows these people. He wish he didn't know them as good as he does though, he knows their costumes, almost better than his own, he knows the name of every family that buys from them. Every dealer, every kiler, every single dirty old business man that would sell their daughters for a couple washed millions and a new identity. Derek puts up the usual "I can kill you with three fingers" expression when he goes on "business lunches" and the Stilinskis are usually safe from any harm but lately it's just, harder.  
Every day on those white woods there are snipers lurking. Derek was shot three times this week, Erica alway gets annoyed when she has to take bullets off his shoulders or legs and savagely attacks the shooters, usually hidden on trees and snow, as soon as she hears the bullets muffled by silencers. Derek likes Erica, honestly, if it wasn't for her he would feel just about terrible in this place.   
Derek isn't much of a snow person, he despises the wetness on his pants and socks and how there's always white over his black outfits, so you can imagine how miserable he feels here. He misses the food, the wine... Derek misses the long afternoons on the balcony of his family's villa, just resting under the sun and sometimes taking the yacht to Isola Bella to hide on the gardens of the beautiful palace and spend the whole day reading. Derek misses the lake, the city, the people, but most importantly, his family.   
In reality Derek was sent to this forgotten piece of land by his family, as a token of bounding, respect and allegiance between his family and the Stilinskis. This goes way back, on times of kings and queens, Stilinskis and Morellos were no more than a pack united by fear. Stiles' great-great-something-grandmother, Emilia, ran away from Poland, looking for a better place to live, the daughter of a lord, casted away by her mother for being a "witch"; Emilia was no witch, she just found inner peace around nature,the words would come out like butter, beautiful seals would be drawn in the air and calm would overcome her. All the animals would come and sleep peacefully around her. But her mother saw her as a demon child. A pagan, and so, not to kill her, she sent her away, no longer her problem to deal. She walked for years, traveled over Europe alone, the money ran out soon and so she saw herself trading rides by her cooking and stitching. When she finally set foot on Italian grounds she was a wise woman, but nonetheless, a Polish woman, that wthout knowing how the speak the language was forced to live in the streets. She moved to the forest, where she could live as a farmer, she built her own house and built her own vegetable empire. After that, life was better. Emilia was at peace with the nature again, and from it only asked for berries and leaves, to experiment and make seals to protect her little piece of heaven...  
One night, a brown wolf entered her house whimpering, bleeding and panting. His snout was bloody and his eyes were sad. Emilia took care of it, the wolf didn't seem to trust her, but she managed to clean its wounds, fresh teeth wounds on it's tender skin.   
On the third day, when she woke up, next to her was no wolf, but a girl about her age, sleeping peacefully, there were no wonds or scars.  
Emilia did not ask questions, only her name. Annalisa.   
After that they'd usually meet and wash the clothes on the river together, talk about their days and their dreams. Emilia never once questioned her about that night, but one day, in the brink of the sunset all of Annalisa's family apeared on her doorstep and told her the truth, how their blood duelled between man and wolf, and how their kin was antagonized by humans.   
Emilia smiled and offered seals to everyone, drawing with her own blood on their stomachs, bounding herself to protect Annalisa's family.   
Since then the times changed, and Morellos got stronger with the Stilinski's help. Every woman born had special abilities, each one more powerful and each time the bound was heavier. Unfortunatelly one can't live within nature forever and as the times changed, Morellos had to evolve with their surroundings. They now had a small butcher's shop with the freshest meat in Italy. Not only the freshest meat as well as the biggest gun supply on Sicilia.  
There were no differences between Morellos and Stilinskis anymore. They were one family, Italians nonetheless, and when some high lord come to look for the last of his kin, taking Alessia Stilinski away, everyone wept. She was sent there with the oldest son of Morello's for protection. Alesia was not shy or naive. She took this opportunity, and married the man who came to fetch her from her family, when he died she was the richest woman on Poland, and began her own ilegalities, never forgetting the Morellos, exchanging letters and poems of how much she missed them.   
In some decades the biggest gun empire was shared by the Morellos in Italy and the Stilinskis in Poland. The guns evolved to more when greedy hands want greedy things and today everyone respects both families for their drug business as well as their high tech gun inventory.  
Derek honestly quie enjoy's the Stilinski's. Lady Benedykta taught him how to cook, dance and cheat on blackjack. Leopold and Boris taught him how to hunt and Tymo how to fish. Living as a Mafioso wasn't as bad as one would think. They have a lot of free time really.   
\- You know, that kid Stanisław! He went to meet his family with a star wars t-shirt! - Erica giggled as she leaned on his arm checking out his last bullet entrance, it had healed already.  
\- He's okay.  
\- So grump, christ, cheer up Derek I can't stand to listen to you mope every night about how much you miss mommy.  
Derek frowned and push her away annoyed laying down. She laughed and slapped his butt, - Sleep well grumpy pants tomorrow you're free, you and the new kid are going to buy him stuff.  
\- I am not his baby sitter - Derek growled and rolled his eyes, honestly, what a terrible thing he must've done in a past life to deserve this. Erica frowned and got up stretching.  
\- Here I am, trying to be nice and letting you go to flirt with a Polish babe.  
\- Ew. He's american.   
\- That's racist - Erica laughed and went to her room, oh how nice it is to taunt Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

That was the most awkward, heavy and uncomfortable car ride ever. Stiles had, several times, tried to engage in a normal conversation but was amazingly shut down by Derek's furry eyebrows that seemed to disagree with every word he had to say. This time there was no private driver, only Derek and Scott.  
They were both wearing black suits and long coats. Derek drove and Scott sat next to him leaving Stiles on the back. Honestly Stiles was mad at Scott, hiding this kind of stuff from him for so long... After dinner, Scott went to Stiles' room and made sure to explain every detail to him, how he was sent with Peter to "take care" of him, as in make sure Stiles wasn't killed in his sleep, kind of deal. Honestly it made a lot more sense now, the weird way Peter used to fit in every background of his memories, lurking on Stiles' favorite restaurant or sleeping on the library when Stiles needed to get a book... There was a lot of stuff hovering on Stiles' mind and Scott lying to him was a rough number two, right after his newly acquired "responsabilities".  
His uncles told him after he woke up that he would be presented to the family business, and that Derek and Scott would be there to help him while the brothers would go on some "important meeting", god only knows what that's supposed to mean.  
Derek drove through quiet roads, trees and snow was all you could see through miles, and then finally, a long line of warehouses, and what looked like a factory, grey heavy tasty smoke coming from the tall chimney: Smelled like some kind of bacon or sausage fest.  
They got out of the car Derek and Scott placed themselves behind Stiles.  
-What is this exactly? - Stiles looked around, there were a vast line of trucks and people loading them.  
\- Really? ... - Derek groaned and as Stiles turned to him his face got serious again.  
\- It's really easy actually, we make sausages and drugs...IRS only knows of the sausages - Scott smiled.  
\- Money laundering, boss - Derek spat and pat Stiles' side so he turned around - C'mon let's introduce you.  
Stiles walked confused, not sure of where to go or what to do, as he entered the loading dock the people waved to Derek and Scott, who walked close to Stiles, as his shadow.  
\- Basically we produce everything here and send our stuff hidden inside the boxes with the sausages - Scott explained as he guided Stiles through the corridors onto some kind of locked area where they had to equip themselves with masks.  
\- How does that possibly work... Don't people look inside the boxes...? - Stiles was worried, it had not hit how serious this was until he saw the meth lab, a concealed place with high tech equipment. 3 individual were drinking coffee and all got up when Scott entered the place.  
\- Hi guys, it's safe, we just finished a batch - said the oldest lady, a tall brunette that smiled sweetly, Derek took his mask and the Stiles and Scott followed.  
\- Hi mom - Scott smiled and excused himself walking towards the lady and hugging her tight.  
Oh.  
Mom.  
Okay.  
Stiles followed him and watched the hug pass to dozens of sweet kisses on Scott's cold cheeks, the lady then composed herself and offered her hand to shake. Stiles took it with a large smile.  
\- You must be Melissa! Hi! I'm Stiles!  
\- I know, sir - she smiled politely.  
\- Stiles is fine! -honestly calling someone sir all the time is so creepy... Melissa was basically family at this point.  
Melissa smiled and snapped her fingers, the other two girls aproached.  
\- This is Kira and Malia.  
Stiles happily shook their hands.  
-This is the meth lab, we produce over 600 kilos per week and export 50% over to the Morellos - said Derek unamusingly looking around the place.  
-Your family? - Stiles looked at him with a smiled, that was answered by a bored groan.  
Stiles was ready to make snarky remarks about how this whole operation was basically a Breaking Bad episode but Derek pushed him softly, rushing him to the next station.  
\- Dude, seriously, no need to rush we have all day - Stiles sighed.  
\- We have a schedule.  
\- That includes what, exactly?  
Derek didn't answer and Scott smirked, it was too amusing how those two bickered over nothing, Stiles was simply annoyed. He had to deal with this whole situation alone, hs best friend was now his aparent body guard, which was ridiculous because Scott is a scrawny guy, he probably would break a rib if he sneezed too hard. And the absolute worst was the cold shoulder this Italian guy was giving Stiles. What's the point of being a mob boss if the hot guy is just ignoring you?  
Another corridor and another protected door by codes, what could possibly be on door numero tres?  
As Derek opened the door Stile's jaw dropped, the warehouse was enourmous, there were two airplanes inside, one of them being unloaded, people taking boxes to the back.  
\- Okay so we send sausages here? - Stiles guessed as he walked, Snooping around the sealed wooden boxes.  
\- Nope. This is what we receive from the Morellos -Scott grabbed a rusty crowbar and opened one of the boxes, organized methodically inside hermetic bags there were revolvers.  
\- Oh shit! - Stiles leaned and held one of those, looking at it through the plastic it was small and handy, had a good weight to it though, soon enough a man with the bluest eyes Stiles had ever seen was over them.  
\- And who can this young man escorted by Morello and Scott over here might be?  
\- Hi Chris, this is- Derek was interrupted by Stiles and looked oddly displeased - Stiles Stilinski! And you are?  
\- Chris Argent, it's an honor to meet you, what can I do for you today?  
\- He needs a gun - Derek said while staring at Scott that was nervously looking around.  
\- Wait, I do? - this is too much for Stiles' feeble heart, a real gangsta woudn't be this scared.  
Chris smirked and walked over to the plain.  
\- Allison, bring the samples.  
Scott's face lighted up when a girl come outside the plane with a box. Following her a girl with strawberry blonde hair brought a green cloth, that she layed down on the floor as the other girl disposed the different guns on the floor.  
\- This is Allison, my daughter, and Lydia. - Chris said with a proud smile.  
Scott was amazingly distracted and Stiles smirked because the reason was right there organizing riffles by type.  
As they finished Scott walks over Allison and whispers something that Chris seems unamused at and Stiles coughs so he pays attention to him.  
\- So, what do you reccomend?  
Chris looks at Stiles and then to the collection. But Lydia fastly intervened:  
\- Derek Morello has a Glock 19, It's an automatic revolver type of gun, pretty easy to load in stressful situations, but I'd better believe that it is a heavy gun for you, that would rather fuck up your aim. Scott here has a Smith and Wesson M&P,pretty much the same as Derek's but smaller also handling a green laser to lock down your target. In my opinion, you would probably be a SIG Sauer - she grabs one of the pistols and rolls it on her hand, unmounting it - This is a P224 Extreme. Easy to hold because of the worked handle. Despite being small it's a 9mm caliber gun that handles the most sophisticated sight in the market at the moment, we can have your initials on it by monday.  
Stiles was between super scared and super turned on and quickly turned to Derek for help, he probably knows what a Glock is at least... Derek looks at Stiles' preocupied face and turned to Lydia.  
\- Sounds fine, get me a black holster as well.  
Lydia nodded and went in the plane.  
\- Great choice.  
\- She chose for me - Stiles laughed nervously.  
\- She chose mine too - Derek said, with a shy smile on the corner of his lips, Stiles felt calmer somehow, knowing that big Derek was also terrible at gun specifications somehow made him worry less about what the fuck was going on with his life.


	4. Chapter 4

\- So. The cute blonde girl is your girlfriend?  
Derek took some seconds until he understood this was directed to him. Stiles was looking at him curiously, leaning in the middle of both seats while Scott was counting the bullets inside the glove compartment.  
\- Erica?  
\- Yea, Erica, she's your girlfriend? - Stiles insisted looking at Derek, blushing under last week's beard.  
\- No... Why do you ask?  
\- Oh nothing! Just making conversation. Do you like each other though?  
Derek was getting kind of annoyed, he did not enjoy personal inquiries and to be quite honest Stiles' voice bothered him the most, something on the tone of it made Derek's body instantly tense up.  
\- Gross. Erica is like my sister - Derek finally answered and felt Stiles sit back.  
\- Oh real? How did you guys meet?  
\- My mother saved her and she is living with us since she was 6.  
-Saved her from what? - Derek felt him hugging the top of his sit and leaning on him.  
\- You should put your seatbelt and sit back.  
Stiles started laughing and sat back again - I can't believe a mafia hitman is afraid of traffic police!  
Derek groaned and sighed heavily ignoring him, this kid is an asshole, plus seatbelts save lives!  
\- So... How old are you?  
\- Dude too obvious! - Scott laughed and looked back at Stiles who was gesturing something.  
-What's obvious? - Derek looked at Scott laughing and frowned. Christ he really was this guys' babysitter.  
\- Maybe it isn't, continue Stiles - Scott went back to counting bullets and laughing to himself, Derek decided ignorance was the best with this two.  
\- Shut up Scott! Oh. I forgot to ask, you're dating the cute gun girl? - And he was, again, leaning on Derek's seat, god damn it this kid just doesn't stop breathing.  
\- I don't know... She's really cute right!?  
\- Yea man! What do you mean you don't know, Scott c'mon man step up, get your head in the game! - Stiles shook Scott' shoulders and both laughed.  
-Man... her dad hates me and we never kissed but, you know she texts me and stuff... - Scott finally articulated sighing. Stiles scratched the back of his head and after a short moment of reflexion finally advised his best friend:  
-Okay man, you gotta pretend you're not interested in her, girls like that!  
\- Are you a virgin, Stilinski? - Derek finally intervened.  
\- What?  
\- Are you. A. Virgin?  
\- What... What!? - Stiles directed his attention to Derek and blushed heavily, Derek thought it was kind of cute.  
\- I'll take that as a yes. Look McCall, you gotta be romantic, dinners, flowers, chocolates, thats what girls like, don't ignore her like the "Big Boss" is saying.  
\- I had girlfriend's before! - Stiles huffed bitterly.  
\- Hey, it's fine if you didn't, you're young - Derek said mockingly - I'll give you a simple plan on how to get a girlfriend in 3 easy steps.  
Scott nodded and smirked at Stiles, who addopted passive agressive frowning, that Derek ignored with a smug look on his face.  
\- All you gotta do is take iniciative, text her first, when you see her, talk to her first, you know, don't wait for her to fall head first on your dick. After that you have to engage with her, make questions about her, you know, show you are interested, ask how was her day, and last but not least, don't be an asshole.  
\- Wow dude thanks! - Scott smiled and grabbed his phone, not sure if to take notes or text Allison.  
\- What are you? A gigolo? - Stiles groaned annoyed.  
\- Not really, but I grew up in a house full of women.  
\- You should've took note, Stiles, you obviously need tips - Scott snickered and Stiles slapped the back of his head.  
\- Fine - There was a brief silence until Stiles talked again - Derek.  
\- Hm?  
\- How was your day?


End file.
